Guess It's Called Love
by Princess Starfire of Tamaran
Summary: ONE-Shot. Robin finds himself unable to identify the emotions he's feeling. But maybe, if Star holds his hand long enough, he'll figure it out. Of course, knowing Robin, his hand will fall asleep and maybe even fall off first.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

_I guess you really don't know what you're doing to me right now, do you? I guess you don't realize how much of an effect this is having on me. We're supposed to be watching Beast Boy's movie, you know, but I guess it was just a little too boring for you to handle. I don't blame you. In fact, I'd be asleep too… if it weren't for my current situation. You'd think I'd be used to feeling you so close to me after all we've been through, but the way your hair is draping across my arm and the sensation I'm getting with your breath on my neck is far from something I'm used to._

_Did you know you smell like strawberries? Or maybe there's a little hint of jasmine there too… at this point, my mind is too muddled to decide. I really wished I hadn't taken off my gloves, because some how your hand has worked its way into my own, and it's getting pretty hard to pay attention to anything other than how soft your skin is._

_I bet you'd think it's funny if you knew what I was thinking about, because I should be sure of how I feel about you by now. However, that's just not the case. You know, it'd be really nice to say you were only a teammate. But I don't think that would fly, considering most co-workers don't sleep on each other's shoulders. Nor do they share a cape._

_So I guess I could say you were just a friend, but lately that doesn't seem like it's very true. I have a suspicion you're a great deal more than that, but I still have to figure out what 'a great deal more than that' is. It'd probably be pretty obvious to me if I could only think straight, but right now it seems you've worked your other arm around my neck and for some odd reason… I'm holding you too._

_I think I'm going crazy. From what I recall, this wasn't in my job description. Not that I entirely mind. It's actually kind of nice; the only problem would be the fact I know I'm never going to want to let you go when you wake up. You understand that pretty well, don't you? My possessiveness is kind of noticeable. What you wouldn't understand is my possessiveness of you…_

_Yeah, that's right. I doubt anyone else in the world could've made me jealous of green jello. And, yes… I do refuse to believe that thing you were engaged to was anything more than a mutated desert. Like I've said, I'm possessive. You know, the movie is over now. I should probably wake you up, because everyone else is going to bed. I don't want to, though. It means I won't have your warmth against me._

Beast Boy looked at his leader carefully. "Dude, you should go to bed… wake her up and go get some sleep. She's a big girl, I'm sure she can get to her own room without your help," the changeling rolled his eyes at Robin's protestant look.

"But, I don't want to wake her up. She shouldn't have to wake up just so I can go to bed…" He defended weakly. Beast Boy's brow shot up.

"Yeah, whatever, man… just so you know, you got it bad. Real bad," BB nodded to himself and ambled out of the room, leaving Robin alone in the dark.

_Got what bad? This really should be easy to figure out, but I just can't. Maybe it's because I don't want to… but either way I'm drawing a blank. Beast Boy is right. I should wake you up. But you look so peaceful… almost like an angel. No, you're more beautiful than an angel right now. I guess you always are. I wish tomorrow would never come, and we could just stay like this forever. I wouldn't have to worry about having to track down another criminal and you and the team would be safe. _

_I'm starting to scare myself. I think I might be getting sick, or something. I shouldn't be enjoying this. I should be concerned about the fact you don't know what you're doing and I should be disturbed by how perfectly you fit in my arms. But I'm not. I'm Reeeaallly not. You're stirring. Please don't wake up. I want you to stay right where you are. I want to you to be in my embrace until the end of time._

_Crap. Now I'm starting to sound like a poet. I don't do poetry. That's Raven's job. Of course even Raven would have found that pathetic. Why do you do this to me? Do you like making me confused? Is it fun to make me feel like this? _

Robin sighed and shifted slightly, trying to find a more comfortable position on the couch. He unobtrusively flexed his fingers, as his hand had fallen asleep. A quiet smile was begging to find its way onto his face, but he wouldn't allow it. It was mean of her, he decided, to make him go through such tormenting thoughts. It was silent in the tower save the soft breathing of himself and his companion. Robin peered over at her out of the corner of his eye, trying not to move his shoulder much. The pleading smile won out as a lop-sided grin, her placid face too much to scowl at.

Even without her big jade eyes staring at him, he felt as if she was somehow looking into his soul. Only Star could do that. A sudden dawning blew him away. Well of course only Starfire could do that… she was… _Starfire_. And he now found himself aware of why _Starfire_ could do all of this. Robin's grin widened hesitantly and he slowly drew her hand up to his lips, her fingers still intertwined with his.

"I guess it's called love, isn't it, Star?" he whispered softly, laying his head gently atop hers and… finally drifting off to sleep as well. Starfire cracked open a lid and smiled to herself.

"Yes, it is," she murmured, and with a contented sigh, she snuggled against him.

* * *

Author's Note: Heehee, I kind of like being on hiatus. I promise I'll begin my new Chapter Story soon, but I'm trying to work on my novel a tad... either way, I hope you weren't sickened by the abnormal fluffiness in this. I gave it some extra stuffing from my can o' fluff just because I was feeling bubbly. Lol. I think my next piece will be a tad more angsty. Maybe I'll write Cold Days or something... I hope to recieve your comments! As I've said before, constructive criticism is just as welcome as a warm fuzzy.

Love, Princess Starfire of Tamaran


End file.
